


visit home

by riftclosing



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-04-07 12:39:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19085209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riftclosing/pseuds/riftclosing
Summary: kiris convinces his circle to come meet his family. dorian is worried, and they hide their relationship (for the time being).





	1. to ansburg

**Author's Note:**

> the fact that this has been sitting in my google drive, finished, for YEARS.......... gonna edit this just in case tho LOL  
> kiris looks like this  
> https://66.media.tumblr.com/554aa50f7e0d442baffcf8880827e016/tumblr_ps71hsL8A51tbpvb4o3_1280.png  
> https://66.media.tumblr.com/a912040ab3b1876c2fcdc4d103bdf608/tumblr_p91te1Chso1tbpvb4o1_1280.png  
> https://66.media.tumblr.com/a24748cf186a494b0cb67c48ec895387/tumblr_pgrqwnErE01tbpvb4o3_1280.png  
> i couldn't choose just one image bc i love him :/

“... So, if it’s alright with you all, we’ll be making a stop in Ansburg on the way back.” The Inquisitor and his Inner Circle stood in the war room, finishing up a meeting before they went off for trade negotiations in the Antiva. Kiris leaned on the war table whilst his advisors and friends stood around him as he explained the plans for their trip. “It seems my parents miss me something fierce, and they’ve wanted to meet you all for some time.”

Vivienne spoke slowly, hiding behind her fan. “You’re from Ansburg, dear? It surprises me that someone like you was raised in…”

“A backwater city-state?” Varric offered, and Vivienne nodded in agreement.

“Precisely, Varric.”

Kiris pouted. “I’ll have you know, Ansburg is a respected agricultural hub. Without us, a good portion of the Marches might starve.”

“Yes, but that doesn’t quite make up for the smell of horse manure that permeates the air.” The Enchanter shot back with a single raised eyebrow.

“Okay, the smell isn’t that bad as long as you stay upwind. But we’re getting off topic. I just wanted to make sure my family visit doesn’t get in the way of any plans. I’d figured it’d be nicer than camp, and cheaper than having to rent rooms at an inn for ourselves and whatever soldiers accompany us. They’ve extended the invitation to all of you, so you don’t have to worry about feeling like a bother.” He added the last part in a few seconds later.

Sera waved her hand around until Kiris nodded for her to speak. “So uh, Herald. Your-ah- your mums gonna be there, yeah?”

“I would hope so. I’d be upset to miss the whole reason we’re going” The Herald really did do his best not to grin at the younger girl, he really did.

“Hehehehe, wow… Finally get to see one of your women up close and personal. Let’s go, yeah? Today, maybe? Today’s good!” She was basically bouncing at that point, and Kiris laughed outright.

“After the negotiations, Sera. That is, as long as no one objects?”

“I haven’t been to Ansburg in a while, but it’ll be good to learn about the Inquisitor’s origin story for his book,” Varric said.

“It saves us some coin and a long night on the ground, so I don’t see why not,” Cassandra added.

The motion passed, and the Inner Circle pretended not to notice the way Kiris visibly relaxed. It was obvious he was itching to visit home, even though he claimed it was for his parents own benefit. Everyone filtered out slowly, thinking about what they would pack and any last minute preparations that might need to be made. Eventually, that left Kiris and Dorian in the room alone. Kiris bowed slightly to Dorian before offering his arm, which the latter accepted with only the slightest eye roll. They strolled out the war room and towards their shared quarters so that they could pack finish packing themselves.

A few minutes in, and Kiris talked to Dorian as he was inspecting an undershirt with a blood stain. “Is there something wrong, Dorian? You haven’t spoken at all since we left the war room.” He put the sullied shirt in his luggage with a shrug.

Dorian paused from arranging his own luggage to remove the stained shirt from Kiris’. “Must there always be something wrong with me when I don’t speak? Can’t I simply enjoy quiet time with my lover without it? Change things up a bit, they say.” 

Kiris fixed Dorian with a bemused look, slyly putting the bloodied shirt back into his pile. “Sure you can, but the only times you’ve ever been this quiet has been when you’re ill or upset.” The altus groaned, replacing Kiris’ ruined shirt with a clean one in a more flattering green. “And you still talk even when you are discombobulated.”

“Oh, fine. It’s just… Growing up as I did, I never thought I’d be in a position to actually ‘meet the parents’.” His hands twitched and he fumbled with his clothes. “Not like this, anyways. I had always assumed the situation would be... Less than pleasant. It’s a bit more than I was expecting.”

Kiris hummed, taking the poorly folded cloth out of Dorian’s hands to fold it himself. “They don’t yet know about us, Dorian. Well, I’m sure they’ve heard some things, but they’ll have heard things about me and the entire Inner Circle. But I haven’t told them anything myself.”

“You haven’t?” Dorian was confused as he took the folded shirt back. “Don’t you want to?”

“Of course. This would be something I’d prefer to tell them in person, but I don’t want to pressure you into it. If we’re too far away for me to visit when you are comfortable with them knowing, I’ll just have to write a letter.” Kiris tried to once more put the bloody shirt into his luggage, but Dorian snatched it away, apparently fed up with the game they were playing. He threw it across the room when Kiris reached for it again.

“Normally, this is where one would say ‘Thank you for considering me’. As it stands, however, you are still being more than a little irritating.” Kiris leaned into Dorian’s space, grinning widely, and Dorian begrudgingly kissed his cheek.

“You are encouraging this behavior.” Kiris moved to close their respective cases before beginning to stack them. Dorian chuckled but didn’t respond, simply moving to the bed to lay down on his back.

Kiris finished the rest of the packing on his own, and for a few minutes, the only noises in the room came from Kiris moving around the room and the bags being tossed about. Kiris soon took his place on the bed and laid down on his side so that he could look at Dorian. The latter made no attempt to move but looked at his lover through the corner of his eye.

“Your parents had no trouble with your… Relationships with other men?”

“No, it was never an issue. Things were different under the Qun, you know. They’ve always been supportive.”

“Hmm...”

The conversation ended there, the two men being too tired to continue it. They simply curled together and fell asleep, Dorian fighting the fears gnawing at him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they cookin!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im a clown. im literally a clown

Vivienne might have exaggerated the strength of the smell of manure, but it wasn’t by much. Ansburg looked like a farmer’s wet dream, and certainly smelled the part of it as well. Some of the farms were larger, privately owned tracts of land with many people in their employ. Others were small-scale farms owned by single families or small communities. Kiris had explained that his parents were a part of a farming community, but also worked on their own piece of land. The Adaars mostly domesticated animals and grew smaller root vegetables on their own, which were sold or traded in the markets closest to them.

They’d separated with the bulk of the soldiers around halfway to Kiris’ home, since only the Inquisitor’s closest friends had been invited to stay at his parent’s, and there would not be enough room in a small farmer’s cottage for all of them anyways.

Although Dorian knew Kiris had taken care to tell the rest of his companions not to make any references towards their relationship, he still felt a looming sense of dread the longer they rode. He felt himself tense every time a house came into view. What if they decided they didn’t like him, even before they announced their relationship? What if someone (specifically Cole or Sera) made a comment about them before truly thinking, and Kiris’ parents became upset that they weren’t told?

His anxiety over meeting Kiris’ parents doubled when he remembered that they were both born and raised under the Qun, and likely had unflattering views of magic and Tevinter. Kiris, noticing his lovers’ discomfort, rode next to him the entire time to distract him with gentle touches and pecks on the cheek. They did little to ease the nerves, but they relaxed him, even if only for a little while.

His nerves surged up with a passion when Kiris finally stopped the party. The group stood in front of a two-story home, surrounded by bushes and flowers. It was painted, something not many farmers cared to deal with, in green and blue hues on the door and window panes. There was a dark haired woman in a straw hat faced away from the group, cutting flowers off of her bushes and placing them into a brown basket. Kiris got off his horse and his friends followed suit as he strode up to her. The party stood next to their horses, unsure how this woman would react to a Qunari coming to her to ask for directions. Perhaps the locals were used to seeing Qunari, seeing as his parents had lived and worked in Ansburg for a substantial amount of time. There was also the fact that Kiris had been away for awhile, and the locals might not react well to an unknown Qunari visitor.

“Tama?” She paused from her work and turned around to face them. Her long, black hair was pulled into 2 braids that sat over her front. She was wearing an old blue dress, covered in dirt and obviously worn. When she grinned, her grey cheeks lit up and her lips revealed slightly pointed teeth. She stood so quickly that she almost toppled over.

“Kiris!” Her hat flew off her head and she launched herself at Kiris so fast that they almost fell over. She grabbed him tightly, wrapping her arms around his middle. She just barely reached her child’s chest, but she easily lifted him up. Kiris, for his part, looked ecstatic, but he was obviously tearing up. Finally, the Tal-Vashoth woman put him down, but grabbed his arms to hold him close.

“Oh, my dear boy, I have not seen you in years! You never respond to letters on time, kadan. I have always warned you about it. It makes Aqun and I sick with worry.” His mother grabbed his face to examine him more closely. “You’ve gotten more scars as well, deary! Tell me, are you using that remedy I told you about? The one that will help the healing process? I hope you have been! Scars are nice, but you are much too reckless to go without treating them properly!”

“Hehehe… She’s cute.” Sera giggled, and Blackwall laughed at her. The outburst prompted Kiris’ mother to turn to the twelve of them, and she hurriedly let go of her son to face them.

“So sorry! Shanedan! You must be Kiris’ friends- or is Inner Circle more correct? Well, since it is my Kiris, I am sure you must all be friends! I am Peqa Adaar, his mother, but you knew that already! I am very sorry, I did not expect you all so early.” Peqa opened the door to the cottage. “Please come inside! I will have a few refreshments out in a bit, sit tight!” The energetic Tal-Vashoth ushered everyone inside and sat them at a long table. Kiris followed his mother into the kitchen without prompt, and the two soon emerged with plates of cheese and chilled fruit.

“I know it must have been very hot, so I tried to keep it all as cool as possible, but it’s very hard without Aqun here to help me.” She admitted as she and her son placed a plate of food in front of everyone before taking a seat herself. “Aqun should be returning from a fishing trip with the others very soon, but for now, I would like to try guessing your names, if I may? I have heard so much about all of you!”

Peqa guesses everyone’s name correctly, but had problems pronouncing Cassandra’s as it resembled another word in Qunlat. Peqa called Sera adorable, causing the elf to babble, and praised the Advisors on their accomplishments. The scope of her knowledge surprised Dorian, since she talked about very specific occasions with them. It was apparent that Kiris had spared no detail in his letters, save those involving his attachment to Dorian.

Peqa turned her soft gaze onto Dorian with a smile. “And you must be Dorian, the Tevinter! Kiris mentions you quite a bit… Oh dear, you do not need to worry about myself or Kadan being unfriendly towards you. We left the Qun some time ago.”

Dorian then realized he had visibly tensed up. He had to force himself to relax and gave Peqa a tired smile, feeling guilty for worrying her. “I’m very sorry, Mistress Adaar. Old fears and what not. I sincerely hope I have not offended.”

Peqa grabbed his hands from across the table and gave them a gentle pat. “Do not worry about it, Imekari. It happens sometimes. Many have reason to be afraid of us, yes?” She smiled as she let go and turned her attention to Blackwall. Kiris’ hand slid under the table and onto his thigh as a form of comfort. Dorian’s own hand slipped underneath and took the offered one into his own. Of course he wouldn’t be afraid of his lovers’ parents for their race, but the ability to explain what was actually troubling him was lost to him at the moment.

The rest of the conversation was pleasant enough, and Peqa reminded Dorian of the kind of mother he had dreamed his own might have been, had she stopped drinking for more than five minutes. He couldn’t detect a hint of coldness in her expression whenever she addressed him, which was a relief. Perhaps his being from Tevinter would not be as much trouble as he thought.

Roughly an hour into the visit, there was a bit of commotion outside, as someone barked out “Peqa” and a slew of unfamiliar sounds. Judging from Bull’s raised eyebrow and Peqa’s sigh, it was Qunlat. The aforementioned Qunari stood up and addressed the group.

“That would be Aqun. Always had a way with words.” Bull snorted and Kiris hid a laugh with a cough. “Would it be too rude to ask a few of you to help bring the food and things in?” Bull and Cassandra volunteered themselves and walked out the front door. Peqa scurried back into the kitchen, for what she did not say, and left the rest of them in the dining room.

“First impressions?” Kiris said as he started taking the dirty plates. “The stays not going too badly for anyone, right?”

“Your mother is very kind and generous person, Inquisitor, which comes at little surprise, comparing her behavior to your behave at Skyhold.” Josephine said, passing her own plate to the Inquisitor.

“Makes me feel a bit nostalgic. I’ve not had a home cooked meal in many years.” Blackwall said. Sera picked some cheese out of his beard, and he halfheartedly swatted at her hand away.

Kiris grinned. “Good. Keep these positive thoughts in mind when we’re all crammed into the spare rooms.”

Cassie and Bull returned, carrying with them baskets full of meat and vegetables. Behind them, carrying only a single basket, was a Qunari woman, taller than Peqa but still shorter than Kiris. Her hair, while long like Peqa’s, was stark white and pulled into a loose ponytail. Although her posture was calm, her gaze was sharp, and Dorian straightened his back as she looked at all of them.

“When Peqa said we’d have a full house, I didn’t think it’d be literal. I’m barely able to move around the house as it is.” She was quiet, her mouth scarcely moving even as she spoke, and Dorian noticed some old scarring around her lips.

Peqa came back into the dining room, a wide smile on her face. “Kadan, welcome back!” The taller Qunari quickly moved the basket into one arm as Peqa launched herself into her arms, grunting at the impact and trying to steady herself.

“Calm yourself, Peqa. I have yet to introduce myself.” The two let go, but interlaced, their arms as they faced everyone.

“Everyone, this is Aqun, my wife and Kiris’ other mom.”

Dorian breathed in quickly from his nose at the announcement. He took a quick look around, but he seemed to be the only one that was shocked. Of course they wouldn’t be surprised, things were different in the south.

“Hehehehhe… She’s fit, that one.”

“My name is actually Arun, but it is nice to meet you all. ” Arun kissed Peqa on the cheek as she let go, coming to stand next to Kiris’ chair, and he stood up promptly. “There’s my boy. I see you’ve gotten taller.” Although Arun towered over most everyone there, Kiris still had her beat out in height. They hugged quickly, and Arun took a step back. “The meat has to be prepared. Excuse me.” She walked into the kitchen in a hurry.

“Mum’s not much of a talker.” Kiris explained after Arun had hightailed it out of the room. “Old habits, you know.”

Peqa clapped her hands. “Well, anyways, food preparation will begin soon. I will require all hands on deck, if you do not mind, since there are so many of us.” She’d already started splitting up the Circle based on who would work inside and outside, so there would be no arguing

Kiris and Dorian were in charge of making the cheddar rolls, a task which Kiris was far too familiar with and Dorian not at all. Peqa shooed them away into the kitchen as she went about the house, helping the others with whatever needed to be handled.

In the kitchen, Dorian worked on setting the fire whilst Kiris started gathering the necessary ingredients. “Vivienne gets to chill the drinks while I slave away over a hot oven. It’s a disgrace.” (Dorian opted to get it started the manual way, by rubbing the stones that Peqa kept together. The woman had given him an odd look, but passed them over anyways.)

“The fire isn’t even on yet, Dorian.”

“Well, it will be, and then it will be hot in here. Not the nice kind of hot, either. The muggy, sweaty sort of hot that comes with cooking. Probably.”

“It’s plainly obvious you’ve never set foot in a kitchen when you think it’s going to be ‘muggy’ once it gets going.” There was a scraping sound above him, and when Dorian looked up, Kiris had already begun making the batter for the rolls.

“Ah, blast it!” Frustrated, Dorian placed the stones on the floor and flicked his wrist and set the fire the way civilized people like himself should. He dusted himself off as he stood.

“I’m not sure why you didn’t do that in the first place, my love.”

“I wanted a taste of how you southern heathens lived life, having to use stones and sticks to light your fire.”

Kiris snorted. “You’re strange. My family almost never started fires like that.”

“Then how did you-hey!” Before Dorian could ask, Kiris had started squishing his cheeks, cooing about how silly he was. Once Kiris was satisfied with his teasing, he pushed a bowl over to Dorian and started instructing him on how to make the cheddar rolls.

Although his hands were unsure, Dorian found himself having a good time cooking with Kiris. His lover was a very patient teacher, even when they had to restart a batch when Dorian had spilled far too much salt in the batter for it to be salvaged.

“You froze up a bit when mother came in. Thoughts?”

Dorian considered for a moment. “I’d never.... Seeing your parents together, happily married at that, when I’d assumed that marrying someone of the same gender would be a death sentence… It was just…” Having a hard time finding the words, he waved his arms about in frustration. Kiris put a hand on his back, comforting him by rubbing in slow circles.

“Overwhelming? Confusing?” Kiris asked.

“Wonderful. There aren’t any examples of two people like us being successful and raising a family together back home, and I know it’s different for you southerners, but we’ve never run into anyone or properly talked to them to know. Knowing that it’s possible… It gives me hope for the future, you know?”

Dorian knew better than to look over at Kiris. His lover was almost certainly looking at him in some awe-struck fashion that would leave Dorian even more embarrassed than he already was, so he became really interested in watching the cheddar rolls bake. Unbothered, Kiris wrapped Dorian up into a hug.

“You're incorrigible.” Dorian muttered, but sank into it anyways.

**Author's Note:**

> god they're like an old fucking married couple


End file.
